WHY!
by skymoo
Summary: Dasar Namja Pabo! berani-beraninya kau menembakku, padahal kau tahu sendiri, aku pacar sahabatmu, sahabat dekatmu Minho-sshi! dan kau dengan beraninya mengambil sedikit ruang dihatiku, hingga aku jatuh ke hatimu, dasar namja pabo! Aku membencimu Choi Minho "


Judul : WHY!

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Lee Taemin

- Choi Minho

- Kim Jonghyun (Jjong)

Other cast : - Kim Kibum (Key) as Minho's umma

- Lee Jinki (Onew) as Minho's appa

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Sad, Romance, Aneh, Abal

Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Curcol dikit : FF pertama, jadii maklum yee ._.v

"_Saat perasaan dan pikiran beradu, apa yang harus dilakukan?"_

Cuss ON..

One

Two

Three

Chek this out~~

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! NEOMU NEOMU SARANGHANDA" ucap Minho kepadaku

Bagaikan disambar petir, hatiku terasa pilu. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Wae? Wae Minho-ah? Wae!" makiku pada Minho. Tanpa terasa bola-bola bening meluncur di pipiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Tubuhku lemas, air matakupun tak bisa berhenti membanjiri pipi mulusku. Tiba-tiba Minho datang, ia memelukku, menenangkanku.

"Uljima Taemin-ah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini" ucap Minho padaku

Aku shock! Aku benar-benar shock. Hari ini, detik ini juga Minho menembakku. Sebenarnya itu bukan sebuah masalah, hanya saja, kini aku telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku sudah menjadi yeojachingu sahabat Minho, Kim Jonghyun. Eottokhe?

"Mianhe Taemin-ah, jeongmal mianhe." Ucap Minho masih memelukku

"Aku tahu kau marah. Kau pantas marah padaku, tapi apakah aku salah kalau aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu? Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya? Perasaan yang sudah kusimpan selama bertahun-tahun" ucap Minho dengan suara gemetar. Aku merasakan pundakku sedikit basah. Mungkinkah Minho menangis? (ngiler kaliiiii -,-" #PLAK! Orang lagi romantis juga..)

"PABOYA! NOL JEONGMAL PABOYA MINHO-AH!" Makiku pada Minho. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Padahal dia tahu, aku sudah berpacaran dengan Jonghyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang sedang terjadi pada Minho. Kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Minho padaku. Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku membencinya! Aku membenci Choi Minho!

Hari belum terlalu sore. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favoritku, sungai Han. Aku berencana melupakan semua masalahku hari ini disana. Setelah beberapa waktu aku berjalan, aku sampai di sungai Han. Entah mengapa, setelah aku melihat jernihnya air sungai Han, hatiku menjadi tenang. Aku merasa ada suatu energi yang membuatku lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya (energi roso! Hehe peace -.-v)

"Aaaaaaaaaa jeongmal paboyaaaaa!" aku berteriak sangat kencang. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memperhatikanku saat ini (dasar gak tau malu.. #Plak! Diem!)

"Aaaaaaaaaa…"

CUP

Ditengah teriakanku, aku merasa ada seseorang mencium pipiku. Ne! dia namjachinguku. Bagaimana dia tahu aku berada disini?

"Chagi, waeyo? Ada masalah?" tanya Jonghyun oppa padaku

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Jjong oppa. Aku memeluknya erat seakan tak mau kehilangannya sedikitpun. Jjong oppa pun membalas pelukanku. Aku merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Membuatku betah untuk berlama-lama memeluknya. Hehe

"Wae chagi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanya Jjong oppa sedikit kebingungan

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Jjong oppa disela tangisku

"Oppa, Berjanjilah padaku, kau tak akan meninggalkanku, dan berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan membiarkanku jatuh ke pelukan orang lain" ucapku dengan suara sendu

"Mwo? Hyaa kau ini kenapa? Chakaman, kau menangis?" kata Jjong oppa sambil mencoba melepas pelukanku. Tapi aku mencegahnya dengan mempererat pelukanku. Seakan mengerti apa mauku, Jjong oppa juga mempererat pelukannya, ia juga mengelus rambutku.

"Berjanjilah Oppa" ucapku sekali lagi

"Ne, aku berjanji untukmu" kata Jjong oppa sambil mengecup pelan ujung kepalaku

Keesokan harinya, aku sengaja menghindari Minho. Bahkan saat Jjong oppa memintaku menemuinya, aku tidak akan datang kepadanya. Karena aku tahu, pasti Minho ada disana, secara Minho dan Jonghyun oppa adalah sahabat karib yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Bukan hanya 1-2 hari aku mengindari Minho, sudah hampir 1 bulan aku menghindarinya. Sepatah katapun tak pernah terucap untuknya. Bahkan saat kami bertemu tanpa sengaja. Aku sengaja menunjukkan kemarahanku padanya. Bukankah ini wajar? Aku sangat marah padanya. Bahkan aku sudah sangat membencinya.

Hari ini aku menerima kiriman bucket mawar merah dari seseorang. Aku tak tahu siapa pengirimnya, tidak ada identitas atau apapun yang menunjukkan si pengirim. Oh… atau ini dari Jonghyun oppa, ya pasti ini dari dia. Dasar, dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuat yeojanya bahagia. Aku semakin mencintaimu Kim Jonghyun oppa

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah aku selalu mendapat setangkai mawar merah dari orang-orang yang tak ku kenal. Pasti ini kerjaan Jjong oppa, aku sangat malu tau… kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku.. tapi ini sungguh romantis, dan aku sungguh menyukainya. Saat ini aku mendapat 18 bunga mawar. Hanya 18? Dan tidak ada yang memberiku lagi? Kenapa jumlahnya hanya 18? Nanggung sekali…

Sesampainya disekolah aku menemui Jjong oppa dengan wajah yang berbinar penuh kesenangan. Untung disitu tidak ada Minho yang bisa merusak mood baikku pagi ini. Aku memeluk Jjong oppa sesaat setelah itu aku menunjukkan senyum lebar, aku mengirimkan sinyal "gomawo.. nado saranghaeyo oppa".

Tiba-tiba Minho datang, mulanya aku akan pergi, namun setelah berpikir sejenak, aku akan menunjukkan pada Minho bahwa inilah Jonghyun, namjachinguku yang benar-banar mencintaiku. Biar saja, biar dia bisa melihat hatiku hanya untuk Jonghyun, dan tidak terbuka bagi siapa pun lagi, termasuk kau CHOI MINHO!

Aku tetap tersenyum dan sesekali mengangkat kedua alisku. Namun Jonghyun oppa tidak bereaksi. Aish orang ini benar-benar membuatku gemas.

"Gomawo chagi" kataku dengan manja

"Mwo?" kata Jjong oppa seperti orang bingung

Aduuuh kenapa namjachinguku jadi begitu lemot (uups :X) sih. Aku lalu melirik 18 tangkai bunga yang saat ini ku pegang, dan aku tunjukkan pada Jonghyun oppa.

"Wae? Oh kau baru membeli mawar? Itu sangat cantik chagi" kata Jjong oppa dengan nada canggung

MWO?! Apa maksud dari kata-kata Jjong oppa barusan. Jadi..jadi.. bunga ini bukan darinya? Lalu dari siapa?

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Minho, dia terlihat salah tingkah dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Tidak salah lagi, pasti bunga-bunga ini darinya!

Sial! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh…

Aku langsung membanting mawar-mawar itu, setelah ku banting aku langsung menginjak-injak dan menghancurkan bunga itu di depan mata Jonghyun oppa dan Minho. Pipiku memanas, dan air matapun berlinang membanjiri pipiku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sudah 3 hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, suhu tubuhku tinggi, entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Jjong oppalah yang paling khawatir padaku saat ini. Dia rela meminta dispen pada songsaengnim hanya untuk menemaniku seharian. Hmph sekarang aku percaya, bahwa Jjong oppa benar-benar memegang janjinya.

Huft suhu badanku sudah menurun, tapi sedikitpun aku tidak merasa bahagia. Aku benci, aku terlalu benci untuk bertemu Minho besok.

Keesokan harinya, aku benar-benar malas untuk pergi ke sekolah, bahkan aku harus menyeret langkahku untuk berjalan. Jonghyun oppa yang melihatku langsung menghampiriku dan mengecup pelan dahiku.

"Waeyo yeppeo… semangat dong" sambut Jjong oppa dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di bibirnya

"Aniyo oppa, aku hanya belum pulih 100%" jawabku sedikit berbohong. Mungkin 30% memang itu alasanku tidak semangat hari ini. Tapi 70% karena aku tidak ini bertemu Minho hari ini.

"Huft.. kenapa orang yang aku sayangi semuanya sakit.." kata Jjong oppa

"Keureo.. eh semuanya? Maksudnya ada orang lain yang kamu sayangi selain aku?" selidikku

"Minho" kata Jjong oppa perlahan

"Kenapa Min.. ehm maksudku kenapa dia?"

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk, dia sakit, tapi aku tak tahu dia sakit apa.."

MWO? Dia sakit? Tumben, ah tapi bukan urusanku juga sih, terserah dia mau sakit mau enggak toh nggak ngaruh juga di aku. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, seharusnya aku senang kan gak perlu ketemu dia lagi. Tapi kali ini, aku merasa sedikit aneh. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi padaku saat ini.

Sudah seminggu lebih Minho tidak masuk sekolah. Kira-kira dia sakit apa ya? Kenapa aku jadi khawatir seperti ini. Tapi jangan-jangan ada suatu hal yang serius yang terjadi pada Minho. Aaaaah kenapa aku ini.. kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kepikiran namja pabo itu..

"Chagi…" lambaian tangan Jonghyun oppa membuyarkan lamunanku. Mwo? Aku melamunkan Minho. Hah.. Lee Taemin kau ini kenapa.. sadarlah dia itu namja pabo yang hampir merusak cintamu. Sadarlah!

"Hyaa Lee Taemin, kau kenapa?" kata Jjong oppa sekali lagi

"Ah mwo?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" selidiknya

"Ah aniya.. kau tadi bilang apa?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

"Sebentar lagi kau kan berulang tahun, kau mau minta apa dariku?" kata Jonghyun oppa

Jinjja? Aku akan berulang tahun? Hufft kenapa aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri. Hm dasar pabo..

"Hyaa.. melamun lagi. Kau minta apa?" tanya Jjong oppa (lagi)

"Aku akan minta sesuatu yang sangat aku butuhkan saat ini" hehe aku sengaja berbohong padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan saat ini. tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Hehe mianhe Oppa

"Apa itu?" tanya Jonghyun oppa

"RAHASIA hahahaha" kataku sambil berlari

"Awas kau ya…" kata Jjong oppa yang juga berlari mengejarku

Tok tok tok…

Aku mendengar pintu rumahku diketuk. Aku melirik jam. Jam 23.48, wuah malam-malam begini, masih ada saja yang ingin bertamu

Tok tok tok…

"Chakamanyo.." kataku sedikit malas.

Setelah kubuka pintu, ternyata ada sepasang suami istri yang seumuran dengan eomma dan appaku. Siapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya begitu sedih? Mungkinkah mereka teman appa dan eomma.

"Lee Taemin?" tanya Ahjussi itu

"Ne.. ini aku, maaf kalian siapa ya?" selidikku

"Saya Lee Jin Ki, dan ini istri saya Kim Kibum.. kami adalah orang tua dari Minho"

Ha? Orang tua Minho? Kenapa kesini? Jangan-jangan Minho mengadu pada eomma dan appa nya bahwa aku telah menolak cintanya. Ah tapi mana mungkin, aku rasa Minho bukan orang yang seperti itu.

"Agashi, kami minta bantuan anda" kata Kibum ahjumma

"Bantuan apa? Seka…" kata-kataku diputus oleh eomma Minho

"Kami memerlukan anda sekarang. Jebal"

Mereka menarik tanganku dan membawa ke suatu tempat. Ini pasti kerjaan Minho, awas saja kalau sudah sampai. Akan kuhabisi namja pabo itu.

Setelah beberasa saat, kami sampai di tempat tujuan. HAH? RUMAH SAKIT? Siapa yang sakit? Minho? Benarkah sampai sekarang Minho belum sembuh. Memangnya dia sakit apa?

"Kajja" tanganku ditarik oleh Kibum ahjumma. Aku masih bingung dengan ini semua. Kibum ahjumma juga tidak berhenti menangis, malah semakin deras air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Aku tiba di sebuah ruangan. Aku tidak percaya atas apa yang aku lihat sekarang. Tubuh Minho yang kuat, yang ceria kini terbaring pucat dengan banyak selang yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Aku membeku menatap tubuhnya. Bibirku terbuka lebar. Air mataku membanjiri pipiku, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Tanpa sadar, akupun terjatuh. Jonghyun oppa yang sedari tadi menunggui Taemin mengangkat tubuhku dan memelukku. Tangisanku pecah dipelukannya. Aku meluapkan semua pada tangisan itu.

Setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku sendiri, aku mulai mendekati Minho, aku membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh menggenangi pipiku.

"Mianhe Minho-ah, mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe.." kataku sambil terisak

"Bangun Minho, jebal.. bangunlah.. bangunlah untukku Minho" isakku lagi

"L..Le..Le.. Lee.. Tt.. "

Aku mendengar suara Minho memanggil namaku. Memang tidak jelas, tapi aku yakin dia memanggil namaku.

"Minho, Minho-ah kau memanggilku?" tanyaku tak percaya

"Taemin" kata Minho sekali lagi

Tangisanku pecah, aku memeluknya, aku merasa bersalah, bahkan sangat bersalah. Sedetik kemudian, Minho meminta aku mendekatkan telinga ke bibirnya. Aku merasakan nafas Minho yang panas, nafas ceria tidak hadir sedikitpun padanya. Samar-samar aku mendengar Minho mengucapkan sesuatu padaku.

"Lee Taemin, SARANGHAEYO" Taemin mengatakan 'itu' untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan pada kata 'saranghaeyo' dia sengaja memberikan tekanan. Walau aku tahu tidak banyak tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya

Jantungku berdetak kencang, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. aku merasa bahwa akulah penyebab semua ini. aku merasa bersalah akan semuanya. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi. Mulai saat ini aku akan mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan baik. Aku pergi keluar untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Diluar aku menangis, aku memaki bahkan mengutuki diri sendiri. Tak sedikit kali aku mementokkan kepalaku ke tembok.

"Chagi.. apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa melukai kepalamu" Jonghyun oppa datang dan memelukku

"Eottokhe.. eottokhe.." kataku sambil terisak

"Semua pasti ada jalannya, percayalah" kata Jonghyun oppa sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Oppa, aku ingin kita putus" aku sudah memikirkan hal ini. mungkin saat ini, keputusan inilah yang terbaik, walaupun sakit, aku bisa menahannya.

"MWO?! Andwae! Shireo!" kata Jonghyun oppa melepas pelukannya

"Wae?! Ini yang terbaik! Lagipula aku mencintai Minho oppa daripada kau" kataku berbohong. Bagaikan petir di malam bolong (pliss.. ini sedih ini.. kenapa pake dikasih gituaaan) hatiku terasa sesak. Aku sangat tidak ingin mengatakan itu sekalipun. Sungguh, sama sekali AKU TIDAK MENGINGINKANNYA!

"Bohong! Itu tidak mungkin. Chagi, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini be…" aku memutus kata-kata Jjong oppa

"Jebal, anggap saja ini permintaan atas kado ulang tahun yang aku inginkan" bujukku

"Andwae! Bukan hadiah seperti ini yang aku ingin berikan padamu"

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Aku pun berlutut sambil berlinang air mata dihadapan Jonghyun oppa. "Jebaaaaaaaal" rintihku

"Taemin, kenapa kau menyiksaku.. AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! WAAAAAEEEEE!" teriakan Jjong oppa membahana keseluruh sudut rumah sakit

Isakanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Jonghyun oppa mengangkatku lalu memelukku. "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi ingatlah, aku dan hatiku akan selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun kau mau kau bisa kembali kepadaku. Berjanjilah"

"Ne.. gomawo Oppa"

Setelah membuat keputusan dan menenangkan diriku, aku kembali menemui Minho. Sesampainya didalam, aku disambut oleh senyuman mengenaskan (aduuhh thoor plis, serius napa!) Minho. Aku memberanikan diri mencium kening Minho. Aku melihat senyum bahagia tersirat diwajahnya.

"NADO SARANGHAEYO OPPA" bisikku pada telinga Minho yang disambut pelukan Minho.

Sungguh, ini adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan, tapi tidak terlalu menyakitkan seperti sebelumnya. Mulai detik ini, aku juga resmi menjadi yeojachingu Minho. Aku menyuapinya, aku tertawa bersamanya dan aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan ini semua.

"Bagaimana dengan Jonghyun hyung?" tanya Minho oppa disela canda tawa kami

"Chagi, kau tidak usah memikirkan itu, sekarang ada aku di depanmu. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Ne, aku sangat menginginkan ini.. mianhe kalau aku selalu membuatmu marah. Aku hanya ingin sebentaaaar saja di dekatmu, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi" kata Minho oppa

"Aniya oppa, kau akan bersamaku selamanya" kataku dengan senyuman yang kubuat semanis mungkin

Tiba-tiba Minho oppa menarikku, kini wajahku dan wajahnya berhadapan. Dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Aku bahkan bisa mencium nafasnya yang berbau obat itu. Tiba-tiba bibir kasar Minho oppa menyentuh bibirku. Mulanya aku terkejut dan hendak mengakhiri ini semua. Tapi aku kembali meyakinkan hatiku.

Bibir Minho oppa yang kering sangat terasa saat menyetuh bibirku. Semakin dalam, dan aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia suka padaku.

"Gomawo dan mianhe chagiya.." kata Minho oppa saat kami selesai berciuman.

Hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan Jjong lagi. Aku meluapkan semua perasaanku pada Minho. Aku menyukainya kurasa. Akupun cukup nyaman berada didekatnya.

Malam pun berlalu, kondisi Minho makin lama makin memburuk. Malam itu, kami berkumpul untuk sekedar bertukar cerita. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan kami masih larut dalam obrolan kami.

"Chakaman, bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu chagi? Keureo, aku akan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun untukmu. Sangeil cukhae hamnida.. sangeil cukhae hamnida… sangeil cukhae Taemin chagiya.. sangeil chukae hamnida.. yeeee"

Tanpa terasa aku meneteskan air mataku. Minho oppa tetap menyanyikan lagu itu untukku, padahal tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk menyanyikan lagu itu. Tapi perjuangannya sangat kuat. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Nhaa sekarang tiup lilinnya. Sebelumnya make a wish yaaa" kata Minho oppa lembut

"Aku ingin bersama Minho oppa selamanya" setelah mengucap kata itu, aku langsung meniup lilin. Aku lihat, Minho oppa meneteskan air mata. Aku menghapus air matanya. Namun Minho oppa menarik tanganku dan mengecup keningku.

"Nado chagiya, keundae Tuhan belum mengijinkan aku menemanimu selamanya. Mungkin aku hanya bisa mampir sebentar dihatimu. Aku minta kau jaga Jjong hyung ya, karena aku akan ada bersama dia. Dihatinya" kata Minho oppa mengelus rambutku

"Minho-ah!" kata Jonghyun

"Jjong hyung, aku titip Taemin padamu, maaf aku sempat merebutnya dari tanganmu, tapi percayalah itu tak akan lama, aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu. Aku titip dia, jaga dia baik-baik. Dia adalah harta terindahku, jangan sampai kau melukainya sedikitpun, kalau sampai kau melakukannya aku tidak akan segan-segan menghantuimu. Arrasseo?"

"Ne Minho-ah, keundae…" kata-kata Jonghyun terputus

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku pada kalian, terutama pada kau Chagi, jeongmal mianheo. Saranghaeyo"

Sungguh aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Tangisanku pecah, perasaanku benar-benar kacau saat ini. Taemin! KAU BENAR-BENAR NAMJA PABO!

"Minho Oppa, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" isakku

"Aku tidak bisa chagi, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu, um oh ya masalah kado, kau minta saja ke eommaku ya.. maaf aku malu kalau harus memberikannya padamu langsung" kata Minho oppa lemas

"Andwae! Kau harus memberikan sendiri padaku besok sore. Aku tunggu kau di sungai Han, oke?"

"Mianhe Chagi, aku mencintaimu selamanya, aku akan menunggumu di surga"

Sedetik kemudian, Minho oppa memejamkan matanya. Alat detektor detak jantungpun berhenti dari tugasnya. Tuhan, apakah kau telah mengambil Minho oppa? Mengapa? Mengapaaaaaaa? Tangisanku pecah, aku sangat shock. Tubuhku lemas, pandanganku kabur, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat aku terbangun, Jjong oppa ada disampingku. Aku bingung, kenapa aku terbaring disini? Bukankah seharusnya Minho yang berada disini? Dimana dia? Saat aku menatap lekat mata Jonghyun , dia memelukku. Aku tahu, aku ingat. Kemarin malam… Minho…

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" aku menangis dan berteriak dipelukan Jjong

"Tenanglah Chagi… aku ada disini, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

"Jonghyun oppa, mianhe…"

"Aniyo, kamu tidak bersalah, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. ini sudah diatur chagi"

Setelah beberapa saat, aku menenangkan diriku, kemudian aku meminta Jonghyun oppa untuk mengajakku menemui Minho oppa.

Dipemakaman ini, hanya ada orang tua Minho oppa yang masih menangisi anak semata wayangnya itu. Aku menghampiri mereka. Melihat kehadiranku Kibum ahjumma langsung memelukku, aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Akupun turut menangis bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyerahkan box berukuran besar kepadaku. Apa ini? tapi kata ahjumma ini adalah kado yang diberikan Minho oppa pada ulangtahunku hari ini.

Setelah dari pemakaman, akupun mengajak Jonghyun oppa ke sungai Han. Aku membuka hadiah pemberian Minho oppa yang terakhir kali. Disana banyak benda-benda kenangan kami berdua yang memang sedari kecil sudah bersahabat.

Aku juga menemukan selembar surat berwarna kuning emas, aku membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

_SANGEIL CUKHAE HAMNIDA, LEE TAEMIN…_

_Mungkin saat kamu membaca surat ini, aku sudah berada di surga. Waaah pasti kamu seneng kan? Soalnya udah gak ada stalker pabo kayak aku lagi… hehe. Mianhe aku sudah banyak mengecewakanmu…_

… _Ingat 18 tangkai bunga mawar? Aku tahu mawar adalah bunga kesukaanmu. Hm~ aku memberikan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu ke 18 … Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taemin. Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintaimu… … …_

Aku tidak melanjutkan membaca surat itu. Air mataku berlinang, aku tidak sanggup mencerna setiap kata tulus dari Minho oppa untukku. Melihat aku menangis, Jonghyun oppa memelukku.

"Minho oppa, aku membencimu" ucapku lirih

Ya, aku memang membencinya, aku membenci senyumnya, aku memebenci tawanya, aku membeci kebodohannya, dan aku membenci dia saat dia pergi meninggalkanku seperti sekarang ini.

Aku menangis, entah kenapa tangisanku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Chagi, uljima… Minho pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Bahkan dia bisa menangis merasakan kesedihanmu disana" ucap Jonghyun oppa sambil mengelap tetesan air mataku.

Seketika, langit yang mulanya cerah, menjadi turun hujan. Jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Mungkinkah benar apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun? Minho menangis disana?

"Minho oppa, apa kau bersedih? Haha mana mungkin, pati disurga lebih enak, lebih banyak bidadari cantik yang menemanimu, iya kan?" kataku dalam hati sambil menatap langit yang masih menurunkan bola-bola air itu.

"Chagi, ayo kita pulang, nanti kamu bisa kedinginan" ucap Jonghyun oppa

"Ne" jawabku perlahan.

Didalam mobil aku masih memikirkan hal tadi, hm Minho oppa sedih? Ahahah ANDWAE! Pasti hanya kebetulan.

"Oppa, kirimkan aku bunga bermahkota genap kalau memang kau benar-benar mencintaiku dan k au akan sedih jika melihatku sedih. Tapi kalau kau tidak, kirimkan saja aku bunga kering yang bermahkota ganjil. Arrasseo?" ucapku dalam hati. Yah mungkin Minho akan mendengarku.

Saat aku turun dari mobil, angin kencang menerpa wajahku. Ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di rambutku. Setelah aku lihat, OMO! Ada bunga, dan BERMAHKOTA GENAP! MUNGKINKAH…

THE END

Wuaaa gimana? Gimana? Aneeh? Hmm mian yah readers, masih belajar. Butuh banyak saraaan. Saran apapun ditampung kok, oh iya.. ini kalo author rasa masih butuh Sequel deh? Biar jelas gitu? Iya nggak sih? Kalo enggak juga nggak papa sih. Hehe..

Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul~~ RCL ditunggu :D


End file.
